


Sunflower’s are Pink (and so many other colours)

by ItsKatfri



Series: W.I.P [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: First Chapter could be seen as platonic or romantic, Gen, Tetrachromia, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsKatfri/pseuds/ItsKatfri
Summary: One thing Sunstreaker always kept hidden was that he was a famous artist. It was almost his best-kept secret. His true best-kept secret was that he could see in 100 million different colours. Those were his best-kept secrets. Until they weren’t.(Or that one universe where Sunstreaker is a tetrachromat, and it affects more things than you’d think)





	Sunflower’s are Pink (and so many other colours)

Sunstreaker was in a mood. It was a good mood, something that rarely ever happened anymore.

He was in a good mood because he had discovered some old art supplies that he thought had gotten destroyed (along with his career).

The first thing he did since he found them was to ask Sides to leave and lock the door.

Sides asked why he had to leave, and Sunstreaker told him.

”I found something, and I don’t want to be interrupted.”

Sides probably thought he’d found a dildo or something.

Nope, he’d just found his art supplies.

He relaxed against a wall and started to sketch the beginning of something new.

He never noticed the tiny security camera shift to look at him.

–

Sideswipe was suspicious. His brother, his twin, had told him to leave with a half-sparked, vague-afted explanation.

He left anyway. He knew that if he didn’t leave, he might have ruined his brother’s good mood, and that was something he hated to do.

So, to get around the fact that he couldn’t stay in the room and watch Sunstreaker, he went to the security room. He was late for his shift there, anyway.

Upon arriving at the security room, he immediately switched a camera over to his-and-Sunny’s shared room, ignoring everyone else in the room.

Said ’everyone else’ consisted of only a few mechs, but whatever.

He watched in fascination as his brother grabbed a drawing pad and started to draw thin, barely-visible lines on it.

Too enraptured in watching Sunstreaker, he didn’t notice how the other bots in the security room had gathered around him and where now watching as well.

—

When asked why he chose to paint himself such a bright and obnoxious colour, Sunstreaker had to restrain himself for attacking the asker. He wasn’t one colour, he was hundreds, thousands, millions, even. There were too many colours for him to actually count.

The most prominent one he saw was a colour he called ’krigne’. Think of a colour you’d get if you combined every shade of blue with every shade of orange, and it didn’t turn brown. Instead, it turned a gorgeous colour, on that he saw everywhere.

But it’s not teal. No, it’s the exact opposite. It's dark, but light and doesn’t remind you at all of the ocean. The ocean actually has very little krigne in it.

But yellow has a lot.

Yellow isn’t yellow, but hundreds, even thousands, of other colours. Kirgne, sil, taso, gliben, raykas- much to many to name.

But Sunstreaker’s favourite colour is one he only sees on his brother. Only in specific, rare lighting is the colour shown.

He hasn’t seen it on anyone else who’s painted red. Maybe it’s a Sideswipe thing. Maybe Sunstreaker’s delusional. Maybe he’s a freak, an abomination. Wouldn’t be the first time he thought he was.

His favourite colour always puts him in a good mood. He almost never sees it, though. And that makes him mad. And sad.

(His favourite colour is one he calls phenylasara. In honour of their homeland.)

–

Their homeland is one of pain and sadness. Suffering and silence.

They still love the place though. It’s amazing. It’s peaceful. But it’s sad. It’s sad and it’s barren. Silence is something you grow up with. You don’t come out if there without occasionally talking to yourself.

You don’t come out of there with you mentality perfectly intact.

You don’t come out of there okay.

(But that’s alright. It’s alright because he’s never known anything else. The only thing he could do about it was something that he’s never stopped doing.

The only thing he could do was try his hardest to protect his brother.)

–

He knows he doesn’t have a good mentality.

He first realised he didn’t when he was a fresh youngling.

(When he was a fresh youngling, his brother was attacked, and the first thing he thought of to get his brother back was to slaughter them.

To slaughter all of them.)

–

Though he says all of them, only one person took his brother. No one was connected to the mech, there was only one person he ’had’ to kill.

(And not to sound like Shockwave, but…

Logically, he knew that he didn’t need to kill anyone else other than the mech who took his brother.)

–

That night, he and Sideswipe left. They left their hometown and travelled into the major cities.

That night, it was reported to the council that something had happened to their hometown.

That night, everyone in their hometown died. No one knew how.

(If anyone had been alive, they would have said that it was the yellow one.

The yellow one with the eyes that saw too much.)


End file.
